SURPRISES
by gothgirl2525
Summary: Spike insane. season 7. My rewrite of this season.


Surprises

By gothgirl2525

Dawn's point of view

Spike's point of view-

the voices in Spike's head

'' thoughts

--------------- - new paragraph

"Spike you do sleep right, I mean vampires right?"

"Yeah so." said Spike

"Good cos I could never take you in an fight even with the chip. But if you touch my sister you'll wake up on fire."

You did it now. She's going to kill you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I-I'm sorry. Right wrong. Not good good good. Too too too much much much. Oh God. Deep deep deep inside me."

"Spike whatever it is your doing ." Said Buffy

"Get get get away away away."

DIE. DIE

"Do it somewhere else! I'm thru with this." said Buffy

"Oh lucky girl call it quits. Wow there's an option. If if if only only only it were so easy."

She doesn't care.

"What the hell are you screaming about? I-I-I can hear you. No no no need to shout. I-I-I get it. Joke's on me. Lots of laughs. Hey bring the wife and kidde's, come see the show. Gonna be an circus. This--just the beginning. A warm up act. The real headliner is coming and when that band hit's the stage, all of this will come tumbling in death and destruction. Horror and blood shed. From beneath you it devours. Poor lacky."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I freak out at the church and go onto an cross.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about Buffy?" asked Xander

"Spike." said Buffy

'He hurt her'

"What the bleached menace is still after you?" asked Xander

"I wouldn't say he is quite so bleached now or there for that matter. If you guys can take the hints." said Buffy

"He got his soul back. Buffy, what do you mean not there?"  
"Insane. And he now has an soul." said Buffy

"Do we just leave him where ever he stays at?"

"Yes until I can figure something out." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please stop your hurting me. No no no please stop. Oh look you broke my neck.

"No no no."

Remember how you and your friends killed my family on Christmas eve and put our bodies on the roof so our neighbors would wake up to our rotting corpses.

"No no no don't wanna."

I bang my head against the column. 'Oh my head' Everything goes black. I can rest no voices no pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This person had to get blood on them right?" asked Buffy

"Yeah, minute traces of blood."  
"And we have an way to track it." said Buffy

'Spike'

"Oh."

"Huh? Whats going on?" asked Xander

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William's a good good good boy. Carries the water. Carries her sin. It's supposed to get easier isn't? It's supposed to help but it doesn't. It's still so heavy."

They follow me. Xander says something stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy we just can't leave him there. He'll get hurt, lost, or worse Buffy. You have to bring him here no matter what."

"I'll try." said Buffy

"Try. You can't try. You have to get him out of that basement and into ours."

'He's probably dead'

"Alright Dawn. I'll get him out of the school basement if I have to carry him

out." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night

"Spike this basement is killing you. This the hell mouth. There is something bad down here. Possibly everything bad." said Buffy

She hates you. You hurt her. Now she's going to hurt you.

"Can't hear you."

"Get up and get out of this basement." said Buffy

Have to do as she says.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You do. You are going to be living with me from now on. And this is only because of Dawn. Do you understand that isn't a way for us to get back together. Spike are you even listening?" asked Buffy

"Money. M-m-m-m-money sounds pretty.."

"Spike you are going to live with me." Said Buffy

"Ham, jam, Pam, mam, dam. Pretty words."

"That's it." said Buffy

The world went gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dawn open the door." said Buffy

"Coming."

'she got him'

Buffy takes Spike and puts him on the couch..

"Buffy I put the cot in the basement. Tomorrow when he's asleep we can make an room in the basement. It will be padded so he can't hurt himself."

"Yeah." said Buffy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the next night

"No no no have to go back. Belong there. Not help."

I throw myself against the walls. There's cameras watching me. I don't care.

"Hungry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy he's hungry."

"I'll go feed him." said Buffy

"Buffy I can do it."

"Sure why not." said Buffy

I go and heat the blood up. Then I go down the stairs and unlock Spike's room.

"Spike I brought you something to eat."

"Dawn gonna set on fire." said Spike

"No Spike brought blood."

"Hungry." said Spike

"Here."

I give Spike the cup. He drinks it so fast that the blood runs down his chin.

"Spike lets get you cleaned up and let you watch something."

"Like telly." said Spike

"Come on then we have to get cleaned up first."

Spike followed me out of his room into the kitchen.

"Sit."

Spike sits in an chair. I wipe his face with the rag.

"Watch telly now?" asked Spike

"Yeah."

Spike walks into the living room. Xander, Anya, Buffy, and Willow are there.

"Spike come here." said Buffy

"Hurt hurt hurt me." said Spike

"Come to me then." said Willow

"Willow what makes you think he would come to you instead of Buffy." said Anya

Spike walks to Willow and sits in front of her.

"Dawn promised telly." whispered Spike

Buffy turns on the TV. Later everyone goes home.

"Spike go back to your room." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take off my clothes and go to sleep. It's never peaceful never is. I wake up at one the next day. 'bored'

"Pretty light. Want."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy whats he doing?"

"I think he sees something and he's trying to get it." said Buffy

"We should give him something to do. That's not wood. Maybe some picture books and coloring books."

"Yeah. And we could give him toys." said Anya

"Do what you like Dawn." said Buffy

I bring Spike some books and coloring books, markers, and crayons.

"Pretty warm." said Spike

"Color."

"Telly?" asked Spike

"No you have to stay here."

"More later telly. Now." said Spike

"No Spike later."

I lock the door behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Pretty colors'

Your evil. Die die die die die die die.

"Not listening. Gonna color."

I color annoying the voices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since Spike has moved in. We developed an schedule for him.

2 pm nap

4 pm color

5:15 pm Eat

5:45 pm smoke

6 pm color

7 pm outside

9:57 Scream

10 pm TV

12:15 Bed

It works pretty well. The door bell rings. Buffy answers the door.

"Buffy." Said Giles

"Giles." said Buffy

"Nice place bit of a mess." said Molly

"This is the slayer?" asked Kennedy

"Sorry to barge in. But we have a slight apocalypse." said Giles

"They're all slayers?"

"Potential slayer." said Giles

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" said Spike

"What was that?" asked Annabel

"Oh that's nothing. Its just Spike he does that when he wants attention." said Anya

"Who's Spike?" asked Molly

"Follow me to the basement." said Buffy

In the basement Buffy unlocks the door to Spike's room.

"Spike come here."

"Out out out now?" asked Spike

"No not now Spike."

"Oh." said Spike

"What with this room?" asked Molly

"He lost his mind an few months ago. He's also an vampire but perfectly harmless."

"Oh." said Molly

"Out out out now?" asked Spike

"Yeah."

I take Spike out the house and lets him play. He plays and Annabel gets killed by the urbervamp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know if we can fight it." said Giles

"You're right. We don't how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. . We can't run

can't hide. Can't pretend it's not the end. Cos it is. Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back. But we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason they exist. Evil. The First." said Buffy

"Buffy, um… I know you're tried." said Giles

"I'm beyond tried. Beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it is gonna swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me. We're not ready? They're not ready for us. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come… like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? We'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run

do it no…" said Buffy

Spike gets off the floor and walks to the door.

"Not you dumb ass. She was talking to the potentials." said Xander

"No no no help. In way." said Spike

'he does have an point'

"Cause we just became an army. We just declared. From now on we won't just face our fears. We will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts one by one… until the First shows itself for what it really is. And I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than Evil. And that's us. Any question?" asked Buffy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go back to my room. They are watching me always watching me. Never quite. 'my head hurts I didn't bang it but hurts.'

"Aww ahhhhhhhhh."

They don't notice.

"Help."

The world starts to go black.

"Help now."

It stops.

"Oh the poor girls."

'sleep now'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have ran from the Urbervamp.

"Ok no Bringers following, I guess they'll leave us for us for old

saggytooth." said Xander

"Where is the Turok- Han?" asked Willow

"Right behind us, time to split up." said Buffy

"Is that wise?" asked Molly

"Willow take everyone and find a safe location." said Buffy

"I know a place." said Xander

"What are you gonna do?"

"Try to slow the Turok- Han . Lead it away from you guys. Get it to

chase me." said Buffy

"I'm not leaving you here to fight that thing alone."

"Dawn go. Spike needs you. He needs you to ground him." said Buffy

"I'll go for his sake."

"Wanna help." said Spike

"No Spike you'll just get killed." said Buffy

"Hey! I need that!" said Andrew

"Willow Xander take everyone to a safe location. Get 'em out of here." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks good doesn't it? They're trapped in here. And there's nothing they can do is wait. That's all they've been doing for days-- waiting to be picked off-- having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. I don't believe in that. I always find away. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. Right now you and me are gonna show 'em why. Welcome to Thunderdome." said Buffy

"Two men enter one man leaves." said Andrew

"This you planned this. You Buffy Xander."

Buffy kicks the urbervamp's ass.

"Dust just like the rest of them. I don't know what coming but I know that its gonna be just like this. Hard. Here endeth the lesson." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the day after I thought I was an potential.

"Whats up?"

"I'm just thinking about the girls. It's an tough gig being an potential, danger destiny, plus if you act now death." said Xander

:They van handle it."

"Yeah, they're special, no doubt. And the amazing thing is not one of them will ever know. Not even Buffy." said Xander

"Know what?"

"how much harder it is for the rest of us."

"No way. They've got the---"

"7 years Dawn. Working with the Slayer… seeing my friends get more and more powerful. Powerful all of them. And I'm the guy who fixes the windows." said Xander

"Well you had that sexy army training for awhile… and the windows really did need fixing.:"

"I saw what you did last night." said Xander

"Yeah I-- I guess I kind of lost my head. When I thought I was the Slayer."

"You thought you were all special. Miss Sunnydale 2003. And the minute you found out you weren't you handed the crown to Amanda without an moments pause. You gave her your power." said Xander

"The power wasn't mine."

"They'll never know how hard it is Dawnie to be the one who's not chosen… to live so near the spotlight and near step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobodies watching me. I saw you last night. I see you today working . Your not special." said Xander

I start to tear up.

"Your extraordinary." said Xander

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm all here now. Can think. I go to go find Buffy. Donnut boy's in trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find Buffy at some fancy French restaurant place. The guy she's with looks familiar.

"Buffy Xander's in some kind of trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm ok for now but I don't know how much longer I can hang on. I start moving my hands back and forth in front my face.

"Whats he doing?" asked Wood

"Nothing but entertaining himself he has ADD." said Buffy

"Oh. It's an little odd." said Wood

"Well he's odd." said Buffy

"How do you know Buffy?" asked Wood

"I stay in her basement."

"And he works with me. In the fight against evil." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We go and fight the demon chick. Wood now knows am an vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Principle Wood sees were my sister does her other work. He sees the girls training.

"Well that's it." said Buffy

"No its not. Show me the vampire." said Wood

"He's probably asleep anyway. You can see him follow me." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scream as loud as I can.

"What was that?" asked wood

"Spike just ignore him. He does that for attention." said Buffy

They open my door.

"Oh your probably wondering about the locks and the room it self?" asked Buffy

"Yeah." said Wood

"Spike's how do you say off his rocker." said Buffy

I am scathing at my arm.

"Spike what are you doing?" asked Buffy

"The bugs. Buffy boss is you. Robbin Wood." I say pointing my finger at him.

"Nikki Wood's son. I-I-I killed her. Broke her pretty neck. I-I-I did did did."

"Whats with the repeating and how does he know that she was my mother?" asked Wood

"He has to repeat certain words and he kinda of knows things." said Buffy

"He's obviously insane but he was fine when he want to get you except the whole hand entertainment stuff." said Wood

"That was his first good day." said Buffy

"Buffy his arm is bleeding. You should do something." said Wood

"I'll fix him up." said Buffy

Buffy gets the first aid cloth bag from under my bed. She fixes my arm. I start to play with, my now longer light blonde, hair.

"Pretty blonde hair. Pull out out out."

I start to try to pull my hair out.

"Stop that right now or you will not leave this room." said Buffy

"Be good good good."

"Did his soul cause this?" asked Wood

"Yeah. He wasn't strong enough to cope with the guilt and all the things he did. Before he knew how to love, cry, and annoy." said Buffy

"How do you handle him?" asked Wood

"We have an schedule that he depends on it. Giles says its something about an consistence that allows comforts." said Buffy

"Do you love him?" asked Wood

"No I feel for him but its not love." said Buffy

"Hungry now."

"Go sit on the top step and wait there. Come on Robbin and lets go to

the kitchen." said Buffy

I go and sit on the step. Buffy brings me my cup of red stuff that tastes good.

"Here you go. Don't drink it too fast or you'll get all messy." said Buffy

"Un huh."

I drink the red stuff slowly so I won't make an mess. Wood left. Buffy put me back in my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go to sleep. When I wake up there's blood all over me and the bed. I remember something.

"No daddy I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me."

Buffy comes in.

"Spike what did you do?" asked Buffy

"I didn't mean to. Daddy. No please I won't do it again. I promise. Don't hurt me. I'm good an boy do what I'm told to."

Your 9 and you do this every night. You're an disgrace. You'll never get married like your older sister Alice. You will just live in an asylum with the rest of the disgraces to the world. Do you understand that you will never amount to anything but an loon?

"Yes daddy disgrace live in asylum."

"You have a father issue. You did this in your sleep. I'm going to put gloves on your hands." said Buffy

Oh look your little sisters are laughing at you. Does that feel good to be laughed at you little bastard?

"Spike what did he do to you that's got you this way?" asked Buffy

"He beat me till I bleed. He would yell at me for nothing. Right before he died he tried to kill me in my sleep cos I told him something important about me."

"What did you tell him that made him so mad at you?" asked Buffy

"Told him that I didn't like girls and I like boys. I had a boyfriend, Nicolas, he was ten years older than me. I was almost 17 when I told him. I kept it an secret from my family and Nicolas from his. My father died and then I was sired. I lost everything to Dru and Angelus. Angelus made me kill Nicolas and tell our families about our relationship. Our families almost killed me. I fell for Dru and Angelus and I never thought about Nicolas until now."

"Ok Spike its time for you to go outside." said Buffy

"Like outside pretty."

"Spike your bi right?" asked Buffy

"Un huh."

"Oh cos Xander likes you. Why don't you flirt with him or something." said Buffy

"Xander's beautiful want on top."

"You are strange but kind of an odd too." said Buffy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy comes and gets me, Willow, Kennedy, and Anya in her room.

"I've set Xander up for the most awful experience of his life courtesy of

Spike." said Buffy

"What did you do?" asked Willow

"Oh nothing but tell Spike that Xander likes him a lot. And lets just say peroxide boy into both sexes." said Buffy

"Bi." said Anya

"Uh Buffy. You sure this is an good idea is an good idea?"

"Buffy Xander's going to turn Spike down and break his already broken

heart." said Willow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find Xander all alone in the yard.

"Xander."

"What Spike?" asked Xander

"I-I-I'm sorry for calling you names. I-I-I'm sorry."

"You want something don't you?" asked Xander

"I-I-I want you to sleep with me." I whisper

"You want what you bleached dumb ass?" asked Xander

"You to sleep with me."

"You need seriously help Spike." said Xander

"But Buffy said you liked me a lot."

"I do like you but just as an friend." said Xander

"But Buffy said you liked me a lot."

"Buffy lied to you Spike." said Xander

"No no no Buffy doesn't lie to me. So you really like me and are just lying about. it. Sleep with me now."

"No Spike." Xander yelled at me

"But Buffy said."

I start to cry. Molly comes and takes me inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting on the stairs.

"Buffy Spike's an liability." said Giles

"No he's not." said Buffy

They go out patrolling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in my room trying to scratch my arm but can't. Robbin Wood comes in.

"Spike wanna go for an walk?" asked Wood

"Un huh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking down the street with my hands in my pockets.

"Spike lets go this way." said Wood

I follow him. We end up at his garage. He takes me inside there's crosses all over the place. I don't like it.

"No no no like go home now."

"No Spike. You have to pay for what you did to my mother." said Wood

He knocks me to the ground. I try to get up but he just knocks me down again and again. I give up. My nose is bleeding on my clean shirt Buffy's gonna be mad at me. It hurts.

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Wood

"Not suppose to. Hurt hurt hurt people."

"Well you can fight me Spike." said Wood

"No no no bad bad bad to fight. Get get get hurt hurt hurt. Not like pain."

"Spike damn it fight back. My revenge won't feel real unless you fight back." said Wood

"No no no won't fight back."

My eye is swelling close and my face is bleeding. Bloods coming out of my mouth. It tastes good but the pain is bad. Wood has gotten an bat and is hitting me with it. I curl up so it won't hurt too much when he hits me with it. I hear an cracking noise. And my arm and leg are really hurting me. I think he broke them. He's stop hitting me with the bat and now has an stake. 'He's going to kill me.' Buffy comes and pulls Wood away from me.

"Robbin what did you do to him. He's got blood all over him. This was for revenge wasn't it? Do you realize that he doesn't understand anymore whats right or wrong. He just knows that if he fights its bad. So he doesn't. and you just beat the crap out of him and I bet he didn't fight back. He probably just curled up in defense." said Buffy

"No he didn't fight back. He's not worth the dirt he walks on." said Wood

"That may be true but he's still an person, not really, but that's not the point cos he still has feelings and knows what he's done in the past was wrong and he's paying for it. He's insane for God's sake Robbin. He's unable to care for himself. If he was left where he was before he would have been walked into the sun. He's basically just an kid. I say that's justice enough for his sins. And besides the person who killed your mother has long since died." said Buffy

"No it's not. Insanity isn't an punishment it's an gift. He should die. Not be cuddled by everyone around him cos he's insane." said Wood

"If you touch him no if you look at him wrong I will kill you. And I won't feel guilt

about it. You know why cos it's wrong. And I do care for him but its

not love." said Buffy

Buffy takes out the little talking thing and talks to Xander. Xander comes and helps Buffy put me in the car. They take me home. They carry me to the couch.

"What happened to him?" asked Dawn

"Wood and Giles decided that he need to be gotten rid of." said Buffy

"Oh my God so they beat him up? Is he going to be ok?" asked Via

"No only Wood did. And I think he'll be fine. Kennedy get Willow. Molly get me the first aid kit. Rona get an bowl of warm water and an rag." said Buffy

"What do you want me to?" asked Via

"Keep him calm." said Buffy

The girls bring the stuff they were told to.

"Willow after I clean him up can you fix his broken arm and leg?" asked Buffy

"Yeah." said Willow

"What did did did I-I-I do to Robbin?"

"He was mad at you for killing his mum." said Buffy

Buffy cleans me up and Willow fixes my arm and leg. Xander and Buffy carry me to my room. My eye has swollen shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm standing in the dinning room when Faith comes in.

"We have an new house guest." said Buffy

"Hey got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?" asked Faith

"Hello Faith." said Giles

"Huh. I guess wanted wasn't really accurate." said Faith

"Does she have to stay here? Cos there's some nice hotels that welcome tried to kill your sister types."

"Check it out Brat's all woman size." said Faith

I go to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------the afternoon after Faith arrivals.

My door is open, but I don't go out of here. Get in trouble. Someone's in here. Someone new. Not know before.

"Spike right?" asked woman

"Un huh. Who are?"

"Faith. We've met before but I was in B's body. Do you remember anything about the body swap?" asked Faith

"Yes. You glow like Buffy."

"What do you remember?" asked Faith

"You could ride me at a gallop till my knees bucked. Squeeze me till I pop like warm champagne. It's not the thing I could forget."

"I've had an long incarcerate if you catch my drift." said Faith

"Not into girls go away away away. I don't like you go or I-I-I'll scream."

"Then scream then. Cos I'm going to sleep with you." said Faith

I try and run Faith pins me down and I scream. I can hear Buffy's footsteps. She pulls Faith off of me.

"Faith I'll let this go but touch him again and I will end you. Spike go

watch TV." said Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in the living room and Wood has just come in. I get up and hide behind Dawn.

"Whats he doing?" Alice

"He's afraid of Wood." said Amanda

"Why he's an vampire he could kill him so why would he be

afraid of an human?" asked Alice

"He doesn't fight back against anything and even if he did it would only cause him pain." said Dawn

"He get the crap beat out of him by Wood." said Molly

"Plus he's insane.' said Anya

Their not watching me and I stick my hand out the window and now my hand burns.

"Shit." said Anya

Dawn pulls me from the window. Buffy comes out of the kitchen and yells at me. I cry.

I go to my room crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith is now in charge. Buffy has left. I have to tell Spike. Theirs no way to know how he's going to react. I go to the basement and go to his room.

"Spike Buffy's not in charge anymore. Faith is."

"Faith bad bad bad. Tried to hurt hurt hurt me." said Spike

'I forgot about that. Now she has the power to make Spike do what she wants.'

"Not stay. If if if no no no Buffy to protect me. No no no stay. Find protector. Faith hurt hurt hurt me." said Spike

"I can't stop you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find Buffy in some house.

"Buffy. Faith is bad bad bad."

"Oh Spike. I'm in here. Come here." said Buffy

I go to Buffy.

"Spike you have to go back right now. Your not safe away from the house." said Buffy

"Must follow what protector says. Or be bad bad bad boy."

"Go home now." said Buffy

I go back home.

" Spike where did you go?" asked Dawn

"Find Buffy. Told go back."

"You found Buffy and she told you to go home?" asked Dawn

"Un huh. Ran from Faith. Gonna hurt hurt hurt me."

"No I won't Spike." said Faith

"No no no trust you. Tried to hurt hurt hurt me. Dawn help me. Ahhhhhhhhh."

I fall to the ground. My head hurts.

"Guys don't just stand there do something. He's unconscious." said Dawn & Faith

I wake back up later on.

"Your going to win. Bye bye evil."

"Lets get you to bed." said Faith

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy's back. She went to some grave I follow her. I go in after her and hide but so I can see whats going on. Theirs some white headed woman she's talking to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy fight Celebe. He throws her against the column. He picked up the red pointy thing.

"I was kinda of hoping it would go this way." said Celebe

"Hey?" said Angel

'Daddy. Can't go to Daddy now Celebe kill me.'

Daddy hits Celebe.

"I was never much for preachers." said Daddy

"Angel" said Buffy

"You look good." said Daddy

"You look timely." said Buffy

"Heard maybe you needed a hand." said Daddy

Celebe gets up.

"It's one of those things you have to finish your self." said Daddy

"Kinda is." said Buffy

Daddy walks to the door and watches Buffy beat Celebe.

"See? Under control." said Buffy

"Well at least you tell me your glad to see me." said Daddy

Daddy and Buffy kiss. 'not fair want Daddy'

"Well that qualifies as glad to see me." said Daddy

"What are you doing here?" asked Buffy

"Not saving the damsel in distress that's for sure." said Daddy

"Well you know I'm not much for the damseling." said Buffy

"Got your share of distress." said Daddy

"You heard?" asked Buffy

"It's the First right." said Daddy

"It's raising an army." said Buffy

"Yeah. Well it failed once. And I'm here to tell you---." said Daddy

Celebe hits Daddy.

"Are you ready to finish this BITCH?" said Celebe

Celebe and Buffy fight again.

"Alright how many times do I have to kill you?" asked Buffy

"You understand nothing." said Celebe

Celebe picks Buffy up and holds her to the ceiling. He lets her fall.

"You think you have power over me?" asked Celebe

Buffy cuts Celebe in two.

"Now I'm pissed. Where is he?" asked Daddy

"He had to split." said Buffy

It was kinda of funny. Daddy gives Buffy an folder and necklace with an shinny thing on it.

"I have to say I don't have anything to go with that." said Buffy

"It bestows power to the wearer which is you. I'm going to fight shoulder to shoulder with you." said Daddy

"No." said Buffy

"No what?" asked Daddy

"I need you to do something else for me." said Buffy

"Just name it." said Daddy

"I need you to take Spike and Dawn with you to LA." said Buffy

"I understand Dawn but why Spike?" asked Daddy

"He's insane and Dawn's the only one who knows how to calm him down when he gets agitated." said Buffy

"Huh? Spike I know your there. Come here." said Daddy

I go to Daddy.

"Daddy I-I-I love love love you. Not gonna hurt hurt hurt me like last time?"

"Buffy I see what you mean. he's talking about something that happened almost an hundred years ago." said Daddy

"Angel Dawn's waiting for you at my house. She'll fill you in on him. " said Buffy

"Come on Spike." said Daddy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting on the front steps waiting for Angel. He pulls up and Spike is trying to get Angel I think to kiss him.

"Dawn I'll get those. Go get in the car." said Angel

He puts my stuff in the trunk and drives to LA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel helps me takes my stuff inside this huge hotel he owns.

"Angel who are these people?"

"The bald guy's Gunner. You know Cord and Wesley. She's Fred." said Angel

"Why is he here?" asked Cord angrily

"He's insane. And needs to be watched."

"He will kill us while we sleep insane or not. Him being insane just makes him more deadly than ever before." said Cord

"He's not deadly to anyone. He has an soul and an some stupid chip that hurts him if he attacks an human or hurts them."

"So he'll still kill us." said Cord

"I'll show you who he wants to kill."

I take the gloves off Spike's hands and he instantly starts dig at his arm. In an few moments his arm is bleeding.

"Dawn do something." said Angel

"Spike stop."

Spike stops and holds out his hands waiting for me to put the gloves back on. I do so.

"I-I-I did did didn't mean too too too." said Spike

"Before anyone asks he has to say certain words three times or he gets annoyed and tries to hurt himself."

"That's bad why?" asked Cord

"Because it is."

"Dawn lets get you to your room. Cord would you take Spike to my room." said Angel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I follow Cord to the up and down thing. We go down.

"Don't touch anything. Or I'll stake you." said Cord

"Be good good good no no no bad bad bad."

"You can play with the pillows." said Cord

I like Daddy's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do I need to know about Spike?" asked Angel

"He wakes up always at nine and goes to sleep at 12:15 a.m. He eats at five. He goes outside for two hours. Then most likely screams."

"Anything else?" asked Angel

"Yeah you can't leave him alone, unless he's in an padded room. With nothing else in it."

"Ok." said Angel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go and play with the pillows.

"When Daddy coming?"

"Soon." said Cord

"I-I-I want Daddy now."

I start to whine. Cord yells at me. I start to cry.

"Daddy now."

I continue to cry. Daddy comes out of the up and down thing.

"Spike hush now I'm here. We can watch TV if you want." said Daddy

"Un huh like telly."

"Cord you can go now." said Daddy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy and me watch telly.

"Spike what happened to you?" asked Daddy

"I-I-I found the spark. It made me not think right. I-I-I love love love Daddy. "

"Your soul." said Daddy

"Daddy do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why?" asked Daddy

"Cos I-I-I want you to sleep with me."

"Whatever Spike." said Daddy

"Sleep with me like before."

I start to cry.

"Fine I will but you tell anyone about what we do I'll never talk to you

again." said Daddy

"No no no tell."

Daddy undresses me and carries me to the bed. He takes his clothes off. He gets on top of me and is pushing inside me. I love this feeling. He moves inside me. I let out an moan. Daddy and I come at the same time. Daddy rolls off of me and goes to sleep holding me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrows Spike's birthday. Angel and me are the only ones who know. I get Spike this shinny ball and an stuff animal. I go down the elevator.

"Spike happy birthday."

"Not gonna play." said Spike

I go to see what he's talking about. He's on the floor trying to get the gloves off his hands. I can see he's frustrated.

"Spike whats wrong?"

"I-I-I can't touch stuff." said Spike

"You are not getting those gloves off your hands. I have something for you."

I give Spike the box.

"Shinny. Warm. Shinny box. Play with." said Spike

"No Spike. It's whats inside you play with."

I take the box from him and unwrap it for him. I give him the ball and toy.

"Pretty warm." said Spike

Spike plays with the ball.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have this shinny ball to play with. It's really shinny. I'm an 141. I'm really only 17. I'm happy. Daddy comes out of the up and down thing.

"Daddy."

"Spike I love you." said Daddy

Daddy kisses me. I like it when Daddy kisses me.

"Daddy kiss me again again again."

Daddy kisses me longer this time he slips his tongue in my mouth. I like this a lot. Daddy pulls away. I trail kisses down Daddy's neck and Daddy picks me up and puts me on the bed and we do what I like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theirs something going on between Spike and Angel. Their never apart. They usually hate one another. But since Spike revered to the person he was before. I figure who he was before loved Angel. Angel still must love him. Why else would he have taken Spike and not left him alone since then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head hurts. Its happening again. It's the third time today. I want it to stop. But it won't. Daddy ignored me. But he still loves me.

"No more Hellmouth."

"Precious go watch TV or something. I have work to do." said Daddy

"Pay attention to me now. "

"Fine what do you want to do?" asked Daddy

"Go out out out of here. Buffy's here."

"Spike your not making this up are you?" asked Daddy

"No no no not making up. Seen it. Not making up. Promise."

The ringing thing rings. Daddy answers it.

"What is it?" asked Daddy

"Buffy's here and wants Spike." said Fred

"He be up in an few." said Daddy

Daddy takes me up the up and down thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm talking to my sister for the first time in 72 hours.

"Did we win?"

"Yep. Now all potentials are slayers." said Buffy

"That gonna cause an problem for Spike. I mean if he goes out on his own he probably end up dead by his own accord or by the stake of some girl before the week was out."

"Yeah but he's not going to leave the place where he comfortable." said Buffy

"You know his birthday was yesterday and there is something going on with him and Angel."

"What do you mean going on between them?" asked Buffy

"Their never apart and when Angel's in his room with Spike no one can bother them."

Angel and Spike walk towards us.

"Angel hi." said Buffy

"Hi Buffy." said Angel

"Spike do you want to stay with Angel or come with me?" asked Buffy

"Daddy love love loves me a lot. Does things you not do." said Spike

"What id he talking about?"

"Nothing at all are we Spike I'll let the bugs get you if you continue talking." said Angel

"Daddy tops me. Likes me." said Spike

"Angel your sleeping with him?" asked Buffy

"Yeah whatever. And so what?" asked Angel

"Nothing at all." said Buffy

"I-I-I did did didn't mean to tell. Please don't hurt hurt hurt me. Daddy did did didn't mean. not do again again again. No no no hurt hurt hurt me." said Spike

"Calm down precious I'm not going to hurt you and no one else will or they will meet an very unfortunate end." said Angel

"Kiss now?" asked Spike

Angel leans down and kisses Spike.

"That I thought I never would see. Angel and Spike kissing one another." said Buffy

"To loud hurt hurt hurts ears. Go sleep now." said Spike

"Yeah I'll take you down the elevator to our room." said Angel

"Spike do you want to go home with me or stay with Angel?" asked Buffy

"Daddy! Daddy love. Daddy loves me. Wants me. Stay here. No no no go back to white room." said Spike

"What white room is he talking about?" asked Angel

"His room at my house was white and padded so he couldn't hurt himself." said Buffy

"Oh. I'm taking him to bed now. See you later." said Angel

"Bed now sleepy. So sleepy. No no no see things before happen." said Spike

"Come on precious." said Angel

Spike just falls over.

"What just happened?"

"When he's really tired his body just stops and goes to sleep. Hence the falling over. In an minute or so you will see something that only Darla, Dru, and myself have witnessed him do." said Angel

Spike's right hand comes to his mouth and his thumb goes in his mouth.

"That's so cute." said Buffy

"Yeah it is. I haven't seen him do this in awhile." said Angel

"Cool bye.": said Buffy

I go to Angel who is now holding Spike in his arms. I kiss Spike on the forehead.

"Spike if you ever need me just call me and I'll come running as fast as I can. I love you. Angel will take care of you now. I'll see you when you need me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am awake now. I'm sitting on the desk in front the wall with the little boxes. Daddy made me sit here. He's talking to the pretty warm people.

"Spike's going to be staying here from now on and I'm sleeping with him. If you have an problem then say something." said Daddy

"Daddy can I-I-I go out out out now? No no no sun. see pretty flowers in the middle."

"Fred would you take him to the courtyard." said Daddy

"No problem Angel." said Fred

Daddy's friend takes me out to the middle.

"Spike do you know my name?" asked Fred

"Un un."

"I'm Fred. So your Angel's BF?" asked Fred

"Un huh. Like pretty flowers someone shinny liked flowers put on bodies. Such pretty flowers."

"Spike who put the flowers on the bodies?" asked Fred

"Don't know. Some shinny girl. Pretty girl."

"Ok. Do what you want." said Fred

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel's taking me to see an movie. I'm me today no voices. I don't want to hurt myself. I don't have to wear the gloves right now but Angel made me put them in my coat. Angel's holding my hand as we walk from the car. We are going to see The Order. Some guy is looking at us like we are disgusting and shakes his head at us. I hear him say to himself that we were fags and we were going to hell.

"Peaches kill that man that just over there please."

"Why Precious?" asked Angel

"He said mean things about us."

"Oh. Spike I'm not going to kill him just because he said something mean." said Angel

"But he called us fags. I don't like."

"How bout we give him something to look at?" asked Daddy

"Yeah."

Angel leans down and kisses me. When Angel is kissing me I give that guy the finger.

"Spike stop that." said Angel

"Ok but you didn't have to work tonight. I thought you were really busily."

"When it comes to you Precious I'll die again." said Angel

"Cool but I wanna see this movie Angel."

We get the tickets and go and sit in the back.

Throughout most of the movie Angel's on the phone with Cord. This is supposed to be my night.

"Angel watch the movie with me and stop talking to that stupid ex-cheerleader."

"Bye Cord." said Angel

We watch the movie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Precious wanna go get some coffee?" asked Angel

"Sure."

We go to the café and I order Coco and Angel gets espresso. Angel back on the phone again. He's not paying attention to me. I'm going to make him mad and scare him. I get up and walk out the café. I just start walking in the opposite direction of Angel. I'm lost now. I can't catch Angel's scent to follow it. I see this girl fighting some vamps.

"Excuse me could you tell me how to get to 65th from here?"

"Huh?" asked girl

She takes the vamps out.

"Your lost?" asked girl

"Yeah I just started walking in the opposite direction of my boyfriend and well I got lost. He wasn't paying attention to me. I couldn't cut my arm so he would pay attention to me. He only cares about that stupid job of his. Not me anymore. It's not fair. He won't even feed me his blood anymore."

"Vampire?" asked girl

I lose my grip on sanity.

"Daddy is Angel. And I-I-I'm Spike. And you are?"

"Samantha your not human are you?" asked Sam

"No no no I-I-I'm not. I-I-I want to go home."

"I'm going to take you home with me." said Sam

Samantha goes to touch me.

"No no no not Daddy not him."

I start to scratch at my hand. The world goes black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in this room. I don't know where at. My head is wet with the red stuff that tastes good. Don't like my hair red. Like pretty blonde hair. My head hurts I'm on an soft thing but I'm chained to wall. Wanna go home. Daddy miss. She comes in the door.

"I see your awake sleepy head." said Sam

"Wanna come back to Daddy. Daddy miss."

"I'm your Daddy now." said Sam

I'm about to cry.

"Wanna go home. I-I-I'm not bad bad bad. I-I-I'm nice don't fight back. No no no fight. Get in trouble."

"I'm Samantha. Your Spike. Whats your problem?" said Sam

"I-I-I want go home. Daddy wants me needs me. Not kill me. I-I-I'll hurt hurt hurt self."

"I'll put the gloves on you." said Sam

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

I fall to the ground.

"Your going to die."

"What?" asked Sam

"An glowy girl not you."

"Slayer?" asked Sam

"Un huh."

"Ok your insane. I have est. that already." said Sam

"Hungry."

She doesn't feed me she hurts me every chance she can get.

"Please fix me. My pretty blonde is red fix it now."

"Fine and I'm only doing this because I don't want you screaming and my neighbors call the cops." said Sam

She washes my hair.

"Who fixes you when your hurt?" asked Sam

"Daddy or Fred."

"I know that Angel is real but I doubt that Fred is." said Sam

"No no no she is real Daddy can see her and the other warm people can."

She's making fun of you. You are Stupid prick. Did I teach you nothing as an kid. Listen to me you idiot. I'm your father do as I say you little faggot. Kill her. Go into the sun.

"No no no not going to dad. Not what you say. I-I-I know things no one knows. Not that word. Only like Daddy. Daddy love love loves me. No no no don't hurt me."

Dad hits me makes me bleed.

"Jesus Christ you actually believe that he's hitting you when you're the one doing it." said Sam

You will go in the sun or I'll tell the world about you. And you wouldn't like that would you my dear boy?

"No no no not wanna be know. Do as say. Go in bright thing. Daddy will be sad if if if

I-I-I do. Love love love Daddy don't wanna make sad."

I'm your father you dumb asshole. Not that man you sleep with. I raised you with your sisters. They all hate you for what you are and was before when you were alive. They all laughed when I told them your secret. I told them about you and Nicolas. No one likes you not even your precious Daddy or he would have come for by now.

"Not listening Daddy love love loves me a lot will come get me. He tells me after he comes inside me or when I give him an sucking thing on the thing that boys have."

He just tells you that to keep you. So you'll do it again and again with him or suck him off. You truly are stupid.

Dad goes away it's now Sam.

Big brother why did you let him ripe my pretty blonde curls from my head? I was an child I never made fun of or what you did. So why me? Answer that William.

"Daddy did did did it not me not fault. Can't think. Their screaming at me make them stop."

"Don't know how." said Sam

I bang my head against the wall. I finally make them go away.

Samantha has gone to work. I call Dawnie on the small talking thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've just got home from school. I check the messages.

"Dawnie I-I-I Spike. I-I-I'm some where I-I-I don't like. She's gonna kill me. Please come get me and take back to Daddy. No no no." said Spike

Buffy comes home and Buffy, Willow and me all go to LA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha has gone away. My arms about my head and chained to ceiling. Arms hurt.

When the sun sets she's back.

"I brought you some drug to calm your ass down. I can't have you screaming and get the police here and find you." said Sam

She puts something in my neck and I don't wanna do anything anymore. Mouth is slack and wet stuff coming out. She unchained me and I go and sit on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are on 36th and Parks avenue.

"He's here in one of these three buildings." said Willow

"I'll take the one in the middle."

I go inside the building.

"Excuse me did an skinny bleach blonde with really clear blue eyes come in here with some girl?"

"Yeah all except his eyes I couldn't see them." said man

"Could you tell me what room he's in?"

"No I can't. is he in some kind of trouble with the law or something?" asked man

"Yeah, me and my teammates have come to take him back to hospital if really wouldn't call it an hospital but an prison. The patents are watched 24 hours an day and they never leave their room except for fifteen minutes."

"What did he do to get their?" asked man

"Killed sixteen people and drank their blood because the voices told him too and he did this all at the ripe age of sixteen. He's an high functioning schizophrenic which means he can handle the real world and interact with the people in it but if he sees something that upsets him he loses his grip on reality. The room number please man before he hurts someone or himself."

"Room 12." said man

I call Buffy and Willow and they come and we go to room 12. I knock on the door.

"This is the police open up you have an wanted criminal in your custody." .

"Your not the cops. You're an kid." said Sam

"Buffy kick the door down."

Buffy kicks the door down. Buffy kicks the girl's ass. I run to where I see Spike.

"Spike I'm here."

He looks totally unaware of anything and he's drooling. He slowly rises his hand to try to gesture that he wants to go.

"We are going Spike."

I put handcuffs on Spike's wrists and we take him out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are now at Angel's. he's pacing the floor.

"Angel look who we found." said Buffy

"Spike. I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead." said Angel

Spike tries to talk but all he can say is I.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Angel

"Some chick doped him up."

"I'll be back." said Angel

"Spike I'm are going to put an hair bandana."

I put it around his neck. He falls asleep.

Angel's back.

"Angel you didn't kill her did you?" asked Willow

"Yeah I did and I didn't feel guilty about doing it. She hurt the person I love so I really don't need to feel guilty about it." said Angel

"That no big deal I was gonna kill her but didn't because of Dawn being

their." said Buffy

We go back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time has pasted people have died exactly everyone has except Angel and Spike. Spike still insane and has created an delusional world were the Scoobies and the Gang never died. He has dolls that look just like them. They still live in the Hyperion. But now there's only two occupations.

The End


End file.
